


Broken Strings

by outerink



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, May or may not be long, Multiverse, Other, Possessive Behavior(?) Kinda., TWs used, UTAU - Freeform, Undertale Multiverse, utmv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerink/pseuds/outerink
Summary: What happens when you can’t let go?
Relationships: More to be added - Relationship, Papyrus/Papyrus, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Broken Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I did NOT make any characters used here unless I specifically state that I did. These characters are all within the Undertale Multiverse, so go check them out!

The stages of grief were never an easy thing to go through. 

Once upon a time, they had been star-crossed lovers. Two opposites who came together and formed a perfect relationship, despite everyone not wanting them to ever be a thing. Their love resulted in many lost friendships and plenty of hard times, but they were there for each other through it all. 

Trust, loyalty,  _ love…  _ some people would look up to them, asking them how their relationship was so strong. The only answer these people would ever receive was a small smile, one that was full of pride and happiness.

Just as quickly as their love began, it ended. He could never forget his lover’s shocked expression when someone made the final shot. 

The image of his dust stuck within the other’s mind and haunted all his thoughts. It was impossible to move on when he was the only one who ever made him happy. 

Desperation for his return grew stronger and stronger by the minute. He knew that, somehow, he had to see him again. If they never got together again, how could he continue on?

And so, he did the only thing that he could do. 

This time, they would never be forced to part again.

* * *

When Error found Ink again, he grew confused.

For whatever reason, the artist looked different than usual. His clothing was stained and streaks of color ran down his skull, similar to his blue rear lines. He scowled. Of  _ course _ Ink would mock him for those. 

Something about his clothing was off as well, although he couldn’t tell what. He wasn’t sure why he had such an odd feeling about the Multiversal Guardian today, but it wasn’t his job to criticize that.

“Ink,” He shouted out, eyes narrowing as he rushed over to the other,  _ “Why  _ did you break the truce this time? Do you  _ really _ want me to destroy other universes that badly?”

He saw the artist pause whatever drawing he was making. Knowing him, it was probably a doodle of some galaxy or something. 

When he looked up at him, something seemed even more  _ off.  _ That look in his eyes paired with those eyelights… Error couldn’t help but break their eye contact.  _ Why did Ink look like that? _

It took Ink a moment to answer, “I just wanted to create something new! Come on, you  _ know  _ that you’ve been wanting to see a universe based off of the Conveniently Shaped Lamp…”

That smile of his was as annoying as ever. The glitch couldn’t help but roll his eyes, conjuring his strings and grabbing onto one, “No! No one has  _ ever  _ asked to see that, Ink!”

“Well,  _ I  _ asked to see i-”

“No one besides you!”

Error saw the other glance up at the strings above them. He smirked widely, pulling more threads down and narrowing his eyes, “Since you wanted to see that  _ so _ badly, you need to say goodbye to another universe now! I  _ knew  _ this stupid truce you forced me into wouldn’t last long. Let me guess, you  _ forgot  _ again.”

“Yep. You know me too well, Glitchy!” Ink bounced up, taking a seat next to him and grinning, “Just like always, you’re one  _ thread  _ ahead of me!”

Of course he was still making puns! Error scowled, “That wasn’t funny and you know it!”

Regardless, Ink was cracking up. Irritated by his childish behavior, Error wrapped his strings around him and quickly made them lift him up. The artist didn’t seem to mind that he was dangling from the ceiling.

Instead, he hummed and kicked his legs cheerfully. Even though he seemed different appearance wise, his personality was just as annoying as ever. 

“Choose a universe to destroy,  _ Inky!  _ I’ll get rid of whichever one you’d like! Clearly, you  _ want _ universes to be destroyed because you broke our truce!”

The only response he gained was a small laugh. It wasn’t loud and annoying like Error was used to but was instead gentle and soft. 

Up close, Error noticed that Ink’s scarf had changed as well. It looked almost like his, although with all the dark stains on it he couldn’t be so sure. The damn squid threw up whenever he got excited and, unfortunately, he’s  _ very  _ excitable.

_ “Choose,” _ He repeated, slowly getting more and more annoyed about how this goddamn stain was handling the situation so poorly. This  _ wasn’t  _ a game, so why is he pretending that it is?!

Ink hummed, his eyelights shifting to question marks as he tried to think of an answer. From the get go, the glitch knew that it was going to be some stupid remark that would only make him more mad.

But he was wrong. The answer the other said shocked him.

“How about Dreamtale? It’s about time Nightmare and Dream’s family drama comes to an end, don’t you think?”

The sun in his right eyelight along with the star in his left almost made it seem like he wasn’t joking at all. For a brief second, Error could have sworn he saw him  _ flicker.  _ When he blinked, however, the flickering came to a halt and Ink looked completely normal.

Must be his bad eyesight.

“Dreamtale? I never thought you would come so low as to get your friends punished for your actions!” The glitch responded between his own laughs, “How will Dream feel when I tell him about this?! Hah!”

Ink shrugged. “He’ll probably be upset.”

He sounded dead serious. Okay, something was definitely wrong. 

Error glanced at the vials Ink always carried with him. Only the orange and yellow vials seem to have been used. He wasn’t exactly sure what it meant, but he briefly remembered Ink mentioning that the yellow vial leads to happiness and the orange leads to courage.

That explains his behavior. The idiot usually took his dark blue or red vials whenever he was around, but since he snuck up on him he must’ve been unprepared.

Before he could even point this out, the ground beneath them shuddered. Instinctively, Error climbed up one of his strings and gasped once he looked at the ground again. Bit by bit, the world around them was falling apart. Mere seconds passed before they were left in a blank void.

Startled by the fact a universe had just been destroyed by someone who’s  _ not him,  _ Error shot a confused glance in Ink’s direction. He was fully expecting the other to have the same reaction, but stilled when he saw that the artist had gotten out of his strings and was now standing on the empty ground.

“I guess that makes us even!” He teased, completely nonchalant by what he was just forced to see.

“Ink-”

_ “ERROR!” _

The shout from  _ behind _ him made him freeze in place. Ink was storming up to him, eyes red and Broomie in hand.

“You broke our truce! Did you seriously forget our plans, or do you just want to see me suffer again?!”

Confused by the presence of not one but  _ two  _ Inks, he glanced in the direction of the person who had been here all along. ‘Not-Ink’ just shrugged with a small smirk.

Error watched as the  _ stranger  _ disappeared into thin air, as if he had never been there in the first place. Ink was saying  _ something  _ to him, but he couldn’t care enough to listen.

_ No wonder the ‘first Ink’ seemed so odd,  _ He huffed,  _ But how did they look so similar to… _

The  **real** Ink crossed his arms, “Error, are you even  _ listening?!” _

“No,” The glitch admitted. Shooting another glance in the direction ‘Not-Ink’ was not standing in, he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, “Did you see that?”

Ink raised a brow. “See what? Error, do you need your glasses again?”

It took a few moments for Error to finally snap out of his confused trance. “There was another version of you. He looked exactly like you, and…”

“I think your glasses are in your pocket.”

The glitch facepalmed. This explanation was going to take forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting short and sweet!  
> Any questions? Message me on Tumblr! outerink.tumblr.com  
> Know that this story may have heavy mentions at times. I’ve been planning this out for a while now and have a ton of ideas.


End file.
